As The Rush Comes
by Ivory Tears
Summary: Follow up to 'Sleep', but can stand alone. Vergil x Lady pairing. Rated M for a reason, kiddies. "I'm sorry, dear heart, it must be the devil in me," he flashed her a smug grin, dipping his head lower til his lips were a hairsbreadth from Lady's.


**Author's Note:** Hello all, this is a follow up to my other story, 'Sleep'. I got so many pleasant reviewers asking for me to continue that I finally got my behind in gear (and skipped out on doing my homework). :)

Inspired by _As The Rush Comes_ by Motorcycle. Gorgeous song, there's like a million remixes, but I love'em all (the one I listened to is around eleven minutes long). :3

If I have learned one thing in my ongoing college career is that school is like a deadite, it will 'swallow your soul'. Kudos to whoever understands that reference. ;D

**Disclaimer-** IvoryTears doesn't own Devil May Cry, nor does she profit from this work of fiction.

**Warnings!** Slight OOC (Vergil is insanely hard to write romantically, I hope I did him justice) also this is an M rated fic, meaning MATURE as in male X female sexual interactions. If you don't like that don't read.

Dedicated to **Semjaza** for giving me the idea of Lady X Vergil smex. :3

/

**As The Rush Comes**

Lady snuggled deeper into the covers, feeling content and well rested for the first time in a long time it seemed. She sighed out loud before lazily opening her mismatched eyes and coming face to face with a bare back. Taking a moment, she ran her hand across the broad shoulders and toned arms before drifting along the spine and dragging her hand back up. She smiled to herself as she repeated it a few more times earning a low purr of appreciation from the recipient.

Vergil lay facing the wall a few more minutes, letting Lady pet him at her leisure. There were very few moments where he liked another person's presence and he intended to enjoy it for however long it lasted. Finally rolling over to face the raven haired spit fire, he took in her over bright eyes and grinning lips. He felt amusement when she traced the contours of his face with the tip of her index finger.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Good morning," he murmured watching a blush suffuse her cheeks; he smirked inwardly.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good actually. What about you?" she pulled her hand back.

"Relatively well, for the amount of sleep we acquired," he grinned devilishly as a heated blushed crawled its way up her neck.

Lady rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at Vergil's head, who ducked out of the way and retaliated by pouncing on her and pinning her wrists above her head.

She pouted, "No fair, you have quicker reflexes than me."

"I'm sorry, dear heart, it must be the devil in me," he flashed her a smug grin, dipping his head lower til his lips were a hairsbreadth from Lady's.

She tilted her head initiating the first kiss of that morning. Vergil felt a wave of heat flow through him as her full, soft lips molded against his own. He nipped her bottom lip and coaxed her tongue out to tangle with his own. Lady moaned as things heated up between the two.

Pulling away to catch her breath, Vergil left searing kisses down her neck, lathing a rather sensitive part with his tongue before harshly biting down leaving a mark. He ran his tongue down to her shoulders and left more love bites in his wake. Lady gasped as his lips left a trail of fire along her skin.

Vergil's mouth descended to her breasts, capturing one aching peak with his lips as his hands tenderly massaged the other. Thrums of hot, pulsing desire shot straight to Lady's core as she gasped out his name. Vergil lightly chuckled as she glared at him, eyes dark with desire.

She opened her mouth to retort, but only let out a low moan of satisfaction as Vergil slowly traced her labia, fingers probing and spreading her inner lips. He flicked her clit, earning a hiss in response. He teased her until she was near the edge then replaced his fingers with his thick cock.

Lady's nails scorched a trail across his shoulders, not that Vergil minded. A low growl escaped him as she dug her nails into his forearms, leaving bloody crescents in their wake. Only after he was buried as deep as possible within her, did he start to move. The only sounds that echoed in the room was that of low gasps and moaning as their bodies met in unison.

Vergil felt himself hurtling to the brink of orgasm and so slipped a hand between their bodies and pressed the little button of flesh to bring Lady to her own orgasm. With a screech -that she muffled by viciously biting into the half-devil's shoulder-, Lady's body exploded in a wave of euphoria. Her inner walls clinched down on Vergil, leaving him growling out her name as he spent himself inside her.

The two lay sated and exhausted with Lady rolling over and laying her head on Vergil's chest.

"So where do we go from here?" she murmured drawing lazy circles across his pectorals.

"Wherever you would like; you are well aware this is uncharted territory for myself."

She hummed, "I figured as much. Well I don't just sleep with guys just for the fun of it."

He smirked, "Although it is fun."

She shot him a dirty look, "You know what I meant," she blushed and averted her eyes, "I.. I would like to see where this goes."

He slipped a hand underneath her chin and tilted her head til she looked him in the eyes, "I would not disagree to such a notion."

Lady smiled, the corner of her eyes crinkling, "Good. Now we just got to make sure Dante doesn't bug the piss out of us about this."

"Oh, I'm sure I can handle my idiot brother," a sly grin overtook his features.

Lady laughed before pulling him into a slow, smoldering kiss.

/

**Please review (and tell me how I did on my first time writing smut ;3). :)**


End file.
